


Coming in Hot

by Shymra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Kaiba Seto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Atem and Yugi are twins, Clueless Seto, Consent is Sexy, For once Gozaburo is a good person and father, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Yami Yuugi | Atem, PUBLIC STATEMENT IN CHAPTER 2, Scheming Atem, Shameless Smut, mischievous Yugi, they are 17 years old, this is an alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shymra/pseuds/Shymra
Summary: In a world where everyone was determined by a second gender, the life of young Alpha Seto Kaiba was, until this very day, pretty straight forward. Studying, being an awesome big brother and learning how to lead a company. His life was ok. Boring, but okay. He didn't think he would ever find another person interesting or attractive enough to hold his interest for more than five minutes. So he kind of came to terms with staying a bachelor Alpha for the rest of his life. That is, until they happened.And Seto started to rethink, maybe there was more to the spikey haired menace that kept getting on his nerves all the damn time.A smutty little gift for the lovely ugli who keeps this fandom alive by gifting us with awesome stories and for being an amazing person.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettiugli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiugli/gifts).



Seto's life was, until this specific day, pretty average. And pretty boring. Every day pretty followed the same pattern. Since he was an early riser he usually took care of breakfast for him and his little brother Mokuba who like most boys his age rather stayed up all night playing video games and then sleeping in the next day, needed much longer to not only rouse from the comfy and warm blankets but also like an hour to be finally fully awake. So Seto took care of breakfast and got his brother ready for school. On rare occasions their adopted father was home, too.

Gozaburo adopted the brothers when Seto was barely seven, having lost their parents in a tragic car accident and being dumped in the nearest orphanage by their oh so caring relatives. Gozaburo was looking for an heir that time, his wife dying of an incurable illness and leaving no heir to his business corporation. Not wanting to marry just for the sake of producing an heir Gozaburo resorted to the second best option, adopting. That day Seto saw the situation for what it was, an golden opportunity to get out of that shithole and secure them the best possible life. He challenged the older man to a game of chess and bargained for their adoption. Seto won and Gozaburo was sure he couldn't have asked for a better heir. Sure, it was not by blood but the boy showed an incredible sharp mind and a determination like no other, the business mogul couldn't be anything but proud of his choice.

Seto was fine with this whole arrangement. Their adoptive father took good care of them, provided them with whatever they wanted as long they worked for it, academically wise, and Seto had no problem following this silent agreement. So school, his brother and challenging his mind with games was Seto's life for the last few years. And it was good. Boring and predictable, but okay.

And then, on a beautiful and sunny day, _they_ happened. One moment he was calculating new strategies for his favourite game and next their homeroom teacher announced that they would be getting two new students as of today. In the middle of the damn semester. Two brothers and all hell broke lose.

The Mutou twins were unlike anything the students of Domino High had ever seen. They had wild, spikey, tricoloured hair in black, red and golden. They were both rather small, pretty slim with lean figures and turned heads with their fashion of leather, studded belts and collars wherever they went.

Yugi, the younger and smaller one(if that was even possible), had big purple eyes. The power of his puppy eyes coupled with his short stature and fashion earned him the nickname baby goth pander. Getting him anything and any favour with just the littlest pout. He got away with literally anything. And the little shit was very aware of it. But it wasn't the little shrimp who woke the most havoc on the poor student body and infuriated Seto like no other. No, it was his older counterpart, Atem.

They may look pretty similar due to being twins. But there as Yugi was ultimate cuteness incorporated, Atem embodied beauty and grace in a way that left everyone around him breathless. Atem's eyes were the colour of a deep garnet, framed by incredibly dark and thick lashes. One time he had to hold a presentation in front of their whole class and while leaning down to change slides of the digital supported presentation and thus having to look slightly down and to the side, Seto was a hundred percent positive he was able to hear the rest of their class sigh dreamingly while pink hearts and thick clouds of pheromones were levitating through the air. Seto wasn't sure who he hated more in the situation, Atem or his classmates. Maybe both.

Then there was Atem's almost effortless affinity to challenge Seto in every subject and debatable topic they could come across. The teachers had to separate and strictly supervise them during debates so they couldn't talk each other or the other poor souls into the ground with their sharp minds and even sharper tongues. Seto hated him for that too.

Or that one time the boys had to share the gym with the girls because of the heavy downpour occurring that day. They were practising soccer that time while the girls were all hyped up for their aerobic and dancing classes. It was a little bit stuffed and it happened more than once that a ball or an aerobic utensil went flying but it somehow worked. And then, during their ten minutes break, that infuriating spiky haired menace went over to the other side there the girls were practising, talked to Anzu, the best dancer in their whole year, of all people and started to perfectly demonstrate their choreography for that day's lesson. Seto wanted to fling that show off over the nearest bridge. And himself afterwards.

But the most, the utmost infuriating and most unnerving thing about Atem was the fact that Seto couldn't for the life of him figure out what Atem's secondary gender was. Sure, he showed traits most Alphas portrayed. He was passionate, headstrong, very prideful, an exceptional leader and stood up for himself and ones he deemed close to him. But he was also very caring, bringing lunch along for his forgetful twin brother, helping Anzu out when her hair was untameable and his lashes were just so damn thick and black and framed his eyes so fricking prettily, he could easily pass for an Omega. Seto had a pretty good nose, maybe the best in their whole year. Being an Alpha and all. He could even sniff the secondary gender out of students wearing blockers or suppressants. But it was nearly impossible to figure out what the Mutou twins were. They were practically connected to the hip all day long, seemingly living that way too, with the way their smells were so intertwined and infused with each other's. It drove Seto up against the wall with frustration.

Not knowing Atem's secondary gender proved for some variation while staring in Seto's privately nightly dreams. The first few times the spikey haired boy co-starred in one of Seto's wet dreams, he woke up drenched in sweat and painfully aroused. And the moment he tried to move and lift the blanket to assess the situation under his covers, he came. Without any touching or stimulus. The feeling of being aroused quickly melted into first confusion and then into hot cold anger directed at that damn pest for not only disrupting his normal life at school but now his night times, too. Seto's plan to accidentally murder that infuriating spikey haired shit were becoming more and more corporeal. All he needed was a safe way to dispose of the body... 

But the more the dreams happened and the more Seto got to interact with his own personal kind of hell, the more Seto accepted the fact that the dreams starring Atem were the best he ever had, that he actually didn't mind which way they were going at it and that they brought him the best orgasms he ever experienced. Sometimes his rival was on all fours, pressing his sweaty and tear streaken face into the pillow. All the while meowling and gasping like a cat in heat while Seto pistoned his hips at an unforgiving pace. Other times, he rode Seto like a champ, pushing up and down like no tomorrow while touching himself vigorously. And other times Seto was the one being submissive, letting Atem do whatever he wanted to his body and eliciting the most shameful noises from his mouth. It was madness. So all in all, he didn't really have a reason to complain. But if he only knew to which group Atem belonged.

Who would have guessed he was personally to find out just as what Atem had presented in the most unfortunate situation somebody could think of?

It happened in early spring, just a couple months after the twin dweebs of terror joined their little high school. Atem had been looking ill for the whole morning. Tired eyes, red cheeks and extremely sluggish during all their classes. In fourth period their teacher had had enough of Atem almost fainting, ordering his desk neighbour to collect all of the sick student's stuff and usher him to the nurse's office. Atem went rather unwillingly. His weird behaviour got Seto thinking. He wasn't worried. Pfff, no. That would mean he actually cared about the other boy. But it happened rather seldom for Atem to be sick or to leave the class during lessons due to said sickness. Maybe he should ask the baby shrimp, aka Yugi, what had happened to his personal intellectual challenge. Just maybe. After school. Then nobody is watching. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. But Seto didn't even make it to his scheduled lunch date with a very delicious bento. He finally got his rice to look like his favourite duel monster and he really looked forward to eating his latest masterpiece of a bento box. So while he was fast pacing to his homeroom to eat his very anticipated lunch, he came across the boys' restroom and stopped dead in his tracks. An incredible sweet and alluring scent reached his nostrils, cloaked the upper part of his throat and turned his brain into mush. Blindly Seto followed this amazing smell into the restroom and got the biggest shock of his young life. There, leaning over the sink and dunking his flaming hot cheeks into presumably cold water while emitting the most delectable scent Seto ever had the pleasure of smelling, was Atem. Sweaty skin, red eyes and looking as dumbfounded as Seto felt. 

"You're uh, you're not in the nurse's office." Smooth Seto, really smooth. Atem looked caught.

"It felt too stuffy in there. I was hoping the cold water might help. I didn't expect anyone to come here during lunch break."

Seto looked at him, like really looked at him. The sickly appearance, the cloying scent, the way Atem's whole body screamed submission the moment he noticed Seto. He could feel his two last conscious neurons trying to connect. And then it finally clicked. An Omega. Atem, his proud, infuriating, frustratingly challenging rival and absolutely amazing co-star in all his latest wet dreams, was an Omega. An Omega in heat, precisely. Seto's brain stopped working. 

"Ah, is everything all right, Kaiba?" He looked nervous. That was understandable. Here he was, standing in a closed room with a physically stronger Alpha in front of the only door leading outside while being in a very delicate situation as an Omega in heat. 

"I...uh...you're an Omega." He should get an award for his speaking skills. A reason why he tried to avoid small talk of any kind in the first place. Atem looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Seto must admit that his flushed cheeks really accented his eyes. Must be the smell turning his brain to jelly.

"I'm sorry? I didn't know this would be of any importance. Does it bother you?"

"What? No. I mean that doesn't matter now. You're in heat, right?" Seto felt delighted seeing Atem's cheek turn an ever hotter shade of red. It matched his red spikes even better. Then the other boy flinched and cradled his lower stomach, undoubtedly hit by another heat cramp."Shouldn't you be at home and, ehm, be like resting?"

"Careful Kaiba." Atem made a pained face while fighting off the pain. "One could assume you're worrying about someone else." A soft giggle escaped between his lips. Seto's soul died just a little. "I kind of forgot to take my pills to prevent my heat outside my schedule. So I was a bit surprised to get it today." He looked rather sheepish while admitting that little fact. "Yugi has a gaming competition today, so I didn't want him to know. It's his first time presenting our new school in a contest. I didn't want him to worry and forfeit his matches." Another wave of cramps seized the boy and made him wince. Seto watched as his rival bit his lip and looked off to the side contemplating undoubtedly how to get home safely without other less controlled Alphas to sniff out his heat pheromones and worst case scenario attack him. He didn't think when he opened his mouth. 

"Let's go and get your stuff."

"My what?"

"You're not going home alone. I'm calling my driver.

"Your what?

"Wait here. I'll go and get you stuff from the nurse's office. Lock yourself into a stall. For safety purposes. I'm taking you home personally." And with that the Alpha pulled out his phone, called a number, turned around and left the room while ordering his supposed driver to come and get his employer from school as fast as possible. When the taller boy left the room, he left behind a very dumbfounded and shocked Omega. Atem wasn't absolutely sure what happened but he guessed it went better than expected. A small smile curled his mouth. With a soft sigh he turned around to go into a toilet stall and lock himself until Kaiba would come back. 

* * *

"Do you need anything else? A heating pad? Some water? Chocolate? A new slick pad? Ice-"

"Woah! Kaiba, stop right there! That's more than enough right now. Please." Atem was splayed upon his bed, tucked securely under a big blanket while his cramps were kept away by a heating pad Seto had magically provided as soon as they arrived at the Mutou residence. That was a wild ride.

The Kaiba's chauffeur looked rather surprised seeing his employer with another boy and when more so then Seto ordered him to not drive home to the Kaiba mansion but to get the other safely home first. The driver must have smelt Atem from miles away. Curiously, he didn't utter a single word. But that didn't deter him from throwing a few suspicions glances back once a while, as if he was nervously waiting for them to pounce each other and sex each other up right there in the car. Atem would have laughed if he wasn't in so much agony right now. Twenty minutes later they finally arrived home. Atem jammed his key card against the key pat, pushed through the open door and rushed to his room as fast as possible. I mean he would have rushed. If the suddenly increasing pain in his lower stomach wouldn't have rendered him to a completely useless heap on the floor. The pain left him feeling dizzy and sick. Ah, how much he longed for his bed right now. He could feel himself already floating. Wait, floating? "Kaiba, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm making sure you get safely to your room without fainting a second time. Now hold still before I accidentally drop you and tell me where your room is." Atem ceased his weak struggling. 

"It's upstairs, right side of the corridor and the door at the end on the left side…" Seto was already climbing the stairs, following the now very tangible trail of Atem's Omegan smell while showing no signs of exhaustion even while having to carry Atem. The latter was glad his sweaty face disguised his blush. Being carried like a precious princess did quite a number on his inner Omega. Ah, if only his pride could stay intact..

While Atem lamented the loss of his pride by being carried by an Alpha princess style Seto faced a similar dilemma. The Omega was light. That made sense regarding his short stature and slim body. But the fact alone, that Seto could literally carry Atem everywhere and anytime he wanted, what that implied for all the positions they could try out...His dreams regarding the style were pretty vanilla. It happened mostly on a bed, or when they were a little bit more smutty, on a couch. But against a wall or just standing up with Seto carrying all the weight? Holy shit. That got his inner Alpha's attention. So with both of them being ensnared in their own thoughts it was a quiet walk to Atem's room while Seto made sure his precious bundle got safely to his little haven.

-

"So, where exactly did you get the heating pad? I'm sure you didn't have it with you in the car."

"Already forgotten that I called my driver? I asked him to get one on his way because i sure as hell won't savage through your home in search for one."

"And he didn't ask any questions?"

"He gets paid enough."

"I guess that's fair."

After making in successfully up the stairs and to Atem's room without any interruptions-

_"Why is your door locked?"_

_"..."_

_"Yugi?"_

_"Yugi."_

Seto was finally able to lower his sugary parfait in human form onto the neatly made bed-

_"No, Seto. I make my bed myself."_

and helped Atem as much as could to undress him and make everything more comfortable. The blushes on both their faces remained blissful ignored. 

_"Can you bring me more blankets?"_

_"I'm missing my favourite pillow from my closet. Would you mind?"_

_"Seto, can I get some tea?"_

_"And maybe some chocolate?"_

Ah, Seto had never known for Omegas being so needy during their heat. But until now he didn't know one so there went that argument. Atem was fortunate enough that Seto liked him. Kind of. Well enough for him to regularly co-star in his nightly dreams. So, after making sure that the Omega had everything is little heat influenced heart could desire, Seto made sure he was safely tucked into bed, the pain fought away thanks to pain killers and Atem fast asleep, the Alpha spent the rest of his afternoon downstairs in the big living room doing homework and taking care of corporation problems his adoptive father mailed him as training. Around two hours later an elderly man with the same wild spikey hair as the twins arrived, looking rather surprised to see a stranger in his own living room. Before any misunderstanding could occur Seto stood, bowed and beat him to it.

"Atem is upstairs resting. He seemed to have forgotten to take his heat suppressants so I brought him home before anything could happen to him. Since he now will be in your care, I'll take my leave. Good day."

The twins never failed to surprise poor Sugoroku.

* * *

After that fateful encounter something changed between them. Before they rarely spoke to each other, only in class then they had to discuss some topic or during P.E. while playing group games. But now, after sharing this special moment and secret, friendship blossomed between those two. During breaks or before and after class one could find them sitting together while talking animatedly, or other times sometimes in hushed voices. They would be solving homework and class problems together and one student from the neighbour class swore that they saw them a couple days ago eating ice cream in one of those super trendy and crazy expensive ice cream parlours. They seemed pretty close, too. Sharing a cone and all. So after everything calmed down about the tiny leather twin devils from hell, chaos ensured anew by the simple rumour that these two extremely chaotic forces joined forces and were presumably dating. Like holding hands and kissing kind of dating. The student body lost it. And for Atem and Seto?

-

"So you moved to Japan because of your mother?"

"Jup. She got a lot of attention in the Western world and thus her children, too. She didn't want us to be always in the spotlight so father suggested, since Yugi and I were old enough, we could go and live with our grandfather here in Domino."

"Must be a big difference coming from one of the largest cities in the world and then moving to this little country town. "

"Seto, Domino is not a country town." A soft giggle escaped, "But yes, London was really big. And so busy! You could always find new places and people wandering around. Especially through my mother's job, we met so many different kind of people and places."

"Being a model comes with a lot of perks, right? I'm sure they couldn't get enough of you" 

"Ah shush, you big meanie. I haven't been modeling since we left London and even when, it happened only sporadically. So, after we discussed my reason for moving to Domino, tell me more about this fantasy online game you're playing." 

Seto looked caught at the fact that Atem knew about his guilty pleasure. He could feel his cheeks reddening. "What are you talking about?" But Atem's interest was caught. "You know the one! The one were you can switch jobs in seconds and play as a cat or a cute potato or a dragon humanoid-" 

"They're based on lizards-"

"and you can ride on this huge, yellow chicken like birds and-"

"Gosh, please stop", Seto tried to calm the other down by holding up his hands and to simply surrender to Atem's enthusiasm. A sigh escaped his lips. "If I promise to show you the game and let you even play with it, will you for the love of God be quiet?" 

Atem beamed up to him. His eyes shiny with excitement. "Yes, please. Let me come over this weekend? I'll bring my laptop so we can play together. I heard the publisher extended the free to play test version." 

Seto looked uncomfortable. "No, not this weekend." Atem looked adorably confused.

"No? Why not this weekend?" Seto started to resemble a very ripe tomato. 

"I'm starting my rut, okay?" He huffed and looked away. "It's best if you're not nearby when that happens." Atem's mouth formed an o-shape. Seto gaze wandered automatically to it. He wondered what they would look like, wrapped around his dick, red from vigorous sucking, shiny with saliva and precome...ah damnit his rut.

"But you stayed with me for the beginning, too. When I got my heat, remember? It was fine."

"Because I was in control. When I start my rut I won't have this control anymore, at least during the main part. So it's better for me to stay alone. Additionally, you can't lessen a rut with heating pads or tons of chocolate and ice cream." Atem pouted at that. Chocolate was life. 

"Fine. Then go and be miserable alone. But I'll bring you our homework for the weekend. " Seto sighed tiredly.

"I'll tell Isono to let you through…"

* * *

"Hey little brother. It's me."

"..."

"Yes, I know. Listen, I have to cancel our plans for this Saturday. 

"..."

"'I'll make it up to you. Promise. The reason I'm calling -"

"..."

"Yeah, you could say that. That's nature to you. So don't wait for me."

"..."

"Me too. See you later."

* * *

Being in a constant mood to fuck with a dick that couldn't decide whether it wanted to stay flaccid or erect was not the way Seto imagined a weekend be spent. And yet, here he was, horny as fuck, sweaty as fuck, sore as fuck. Short, incredibly miserable. Seto gave a sigh, took a deep breath and rolled over onto his stomach. Remembering the incident with Atem several weeks ago he could just fathom that even in his miserable state he wouldn't want to trade with any Omega and their painful heats. At least all he wanted or felt was the need to 'copulate'. Preferably with a spikey haired Omega with alluring eyes and an intellectual rivaling his own. Fuck. He hoped Atem would just drop their stupid homework into Isono's hands and get the hell away from here. Seto wasn't so sure if he could hold back with the sweet smelling Omega in his room. Or on his bed. Mhm. On his back, shapely legs spread by his hands while Seto was kneeling in between… Seto looked down at himself. Seems his wild imagination woke his little friend up. He guessed another shower was in order. Seto really hated his ruts. And spikey haired Omegas. And getting wet.

-

When Seto came back into his room about half an hour later, he almost got a heart attack thanks to the surprise waiting on his bed.

"What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Well hello to you to Seto." The Alpha was flabbergasted. There, sitting on his bed, looking absolutely stunning with his legs elegantly crossed and one hand behind his back to support the upper body, wearing black leggings and a deep maroon coloured shoulder free sweater, looking absolutely at home in the Alpha's bed, sat Atem. Sweet, adorable, cunningly seductive Atem. Looking like the cat that ate the canary. "I missed you, too today."

"The fuck? What are you doing here? And in my bed no last? I thought I told you to stay away from me! To give that fucking homework to Isono!" If possible, Atem's grin widened even more, showing a row of perfect pearly white teeth.

"Your poor head servant looked so busy and troubled. I couldn't endure the thought of burdening him even more. So I kindly offered to bring you your homework personally." He had the nerve to look bashful. "Aren't I a good Omega?" Seto looked absolutely dumbfounded. Slowly his brain started to work through the haze of the rut and Atem's sweet smelling pheromones. It all started to make sense. 

"You planned this."

"What me? Whatever should I've been planning?"

Seto looked at Atem. The little shit didn't even look apologetic or caught, just pretty pleased with himself. 

"You planned coming here, even though you knew I would start my rut. You _expected_ me to be in my rut during your visit." He slowly approached the Omega.

"Did I now? Mhm, it seems I've been a bad Omega. "

"Yes, you have." Seto was now standing directly in front of Atem, looking down into shimmering garnet seeing laughter, lust and trust.

"Then why don't you reprimand me?"

And Seto pounced. 

  
  
  



	2. Public statement

Public statement about the harassment of writers

So It has come to my attention that some readers in the fandom don't like this gift story I wrote. They messaged ugly, telling her how uncomfortable they are with the tags and how she should remove it from her gift list as it would imply the wrong impression. I do NOT know who this person/these persons are. I specially asked not to share their names. But please, let me make something clear:

You don't have to like my stories or me, I'm a reasonable person. I won't force you to read stuff you don't like or feel uncomfortable with but if you have a problem with either of those then please TELL me and not go running to the person I gifted the stories to and tell them to put the stories down.

I thought I explained the meaning of the tags clearly enough in my writing. Seems not. So please, let me explain the tags which were the most controversial:

**Underage:** this is an abo(alpha/beta/omega) universe where both Atem and Kaiba are high school students, about 17 years old. They are not 12 and barely into teenage hood. Teenagers have sex. That's absolutely normal. And consent is sexy.

There are tons of fics there the characters are underage and bang hardcore, even abo ones. Or where the main character is not even ten and already the cum dumpster for the whole town(yes I'm looking to you, Naruto fandom). So please tell me why is my story so different that it offends you?

Which brings me to my next tag. This story is an **alternative universe**. As the author I have unlimited power over how things in my story work:

Atem is not a spirit. He and Yugi are twins and act like siblings aka they tease and torment each other. That's just how siblings work. I've always imagined Yugi to be a mischievous little brother, loving but full of pranks and teasing. The sibling relationship from "Lying to myself " is my inspiration (go read it, the story is absolutely amazing).

Next is the tag about **Gozaburo being a good dad, for once**. Canonly and in most stories he is an abusive asshole and monster. So why can't I do something different and write him in my AU as a good man? Being a loving husband and caring adoptive father? Why not for once a happier change? In my story he has no weapon company and is not a cold hearted bastard. For once let him be a good dad. Nobody gets hurt.

Also they didn't like my style of writing in block/styling/full justification (I have no idea what the correct vocab is). I come from academic writing. One sentence is not a paragraph. And feels like space stretching. I try to break the writing up as best as I can but I want to keep the topic of each paragraph together.

This fandom is pretty quiet and almost dead. There are very few writers still updating stories. I thought I could contribute something to this fandom and make others happy by posting stories in a completely different setting. I mostly like, read, create and write fantasy themed things. But it seems some members are very sensitive and hostile to ideas different from the "norm" or the canon storyline. This kind of bullying has pushed many amazingly talented authors out of this fandom and I won't stand by it and let it happen again. 

So I wanted to post the next chapter in the next few days but now I won't. I'll send the document to ugli first and then will upload the chapter publicly this weekend.

And to all my dear readers who gifted me with wonderful kudos, views and comments, thank you so much for your support♡. You have no idea how much this means to somebody absolutely new to this whole fandom and writing thing. I'm terribly sorry that I let you waiting for so long.

You can reach me under my discord number Shymra#4042.

♡Please have a good day and take care!♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and constructive feedback is always welcomed ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for taking so long! My actual plan was to go straight for the smut. But being a little perfectionist regarding gifts for friends I couldn't stop, so please enjoy!

Most people would assume that little Yugi was only a cute little baby panda. Sure, an Alpha baby panda in leather pants and chokers. They found him adorable with his big eyes and small and slim stature giving his puppy eyes unlimited power. Even his older brother by like ten minutes was not immune to them. So if Yugi wanted something, he got it. And what he wanted to know the most right now was what his darling twin was scheming behind his back.

Ever since the brothers moved from London to Domino and joined the local school, Atem had been in a particular mood. Yugi would find him in front of his floor length mirror trying out different outfits, contemplating which article would look best with their favourite leather pieces, throwing discarded stuff on the floor or placing victorious clothing carefully on the neatly made bed. Other times the smaller twin saw his brother trying out different kinds of mascara in hope of finding the one that would look the least noticeable while giving his lashes a dramatic flare of black seduction. His eye liner became more noticeable, too. And for the first time ever Atem really sat down at his desk and studied for school. Not that he actually needed to study for good grades but it seems something or better _someone_ inclined the older twin to try even harder to perform flawlessly in academic fields. To Yugi, it was painfully obvious that his older brother was making an afford. But the question was, for whom?

And then, in early spring, just before Yugi knew Atem would have his scheduled heat outside of school, he was able to smell him. Not his usual personal scent of being close family. No, Yugi was actually able to smell his upcoming heat and the resulting pheromones. And then it suddenly made sense. Atem was actually trying to attract someone, maybe even woo them.

Yugi didn't know what to make out of this situation. His older brother had never shown any romantic interest in any of their friends or classmates. Not even in any of the fashion models they met through their mother's work. So of course Yugi really wanted to know who exactly got his brother going like that. When they were younger Yugi could always sneak into Atem's room to look for clues but that peacock of an older brother tended to lock his bedroom door nowadays. Paranoid shit. And their mutual friends didn't know anything worth noting about Atem's preening mood either. Sometimes Yugi wished he and Atem would attend the same classes so he could gauge his behaviour around his other classmates but then again he would have to deal with his twin brother even more on a regular basis. Uh, better not. Maybe he could bribe him with chocolate fudge ice cream and brownies when his heat would hit him. But his bribing attempt would have to wait for later since Yugi was selected to represent their new school in a gaming competition. He wasn't nicknamed the king of games for nothing at their old school. He actually really looked forward to the games and all the new people he would meet so he kind of forgot about Atem and him not taking his heat suppressants on purpose. 

That is, until his grandfather called on their second competition day to inform him that Atem seemingly got his heat-

_"How could the suppressants not work?"_

_"Should we sue the company making them?"_

and was brought home and taken care of by an handsome, tall Alpha with a mob of unruly chestnut brown hair and ice blue eyes. At that moment a cold shudder went through Yugi. Only one Alpha matched his grandfather's description. Seto Kaiba, prime Alpha extraordinaire and a classmate of his dear brother. And the pieces finally clicked. Yugi didn't know whether he should feel anxious that maybe, the Alpha tried something inappropriate or to strangle his twin brother for pulling a stunt like that. He sure as hell had some serious talking to do with Atem when he returned home from this competition. And even though it sounded like nothing bad had happened he just hoped his older brother wouldn't do something hazadly and dive head first into something really serious, like luring Kaiba into bed for some sexy time...

* * *

While Yugi held the unofficial title King of Games for his incredible skill in winning all sorts of games and puzzles, Atem, on the other hand, had a passion for elaborate and carefully constructed plans and schemes and seeing them through. His charisma made it incredibly easy to manipulate and bend other people to his every whim, making the older twin an unpredictable force of nature and dangerous opponent.

So it came as no surprise that Atem, right now, felt pretty pleased with himself that everything he calculated so carefully over the span of months and weeks went without a hitch and according to plan. Maybe he should finally challenge his younger twin for his unofficial title.

He had the time of his young life while he was laying down onto an incredibly soft and comfortable bed and his body was pushed down by a tall, strong Alpha who was trembling with need. And while Seto dived right for his neck and scent glands, sadly not for a real kiss, Atem couldn't care less, because of the feeling of hot, velvety lips on his skin, rippling muscles under his eagerly wandering fingertips and a hot and heavy desire resting on his hips. The flimsy white towel wrapped around the Alpha's slim hips having lost the fight to stay decent right after the jump. Atem just wished that Seto would go in for the final deal. His arms sneaked around the Alpha's naked shoulders, hugging him as close as possible while Atem's mouth started to get busy familiarising with the skin on Seto's neck. A soft smile started to form on his lips when he could finally feel his partner's reciprocating arm movements, undoubtedly in search for the Omega's smaller body in the midst of all the blankets. The movement caused their scents to mingle even more and Atem loved how their combined scents smelled together, causing him to get a delicious, sexual high. Wandering arms moved up and down without a break and Atem was brimming with excitement in finally feeling these large hands on his naked skin. But the longer the arm movements went, the more confused Atem got. He pinched his brows into an adorable frown. Surely, Seto was not that far gone into his rut frenzy that he became literally too brainless to do basic tasks, like hugging a very eager Omega for example. And then, before Atem was even able to process another thought or even blink, his world view tilted, his limbs became immobile and after everything settled down, he was laying alone, face upwards on the spacious bed. Alone and bundled up like an oversized burrito with an Omega filling. Atem was flabbergasted. Craning his neck he tried to look the refusing Alpha in the eyes. 

"What the- ! Have you lost your damn mind?" Atem tried to struggle but the binding was too tight. Seto looked way too calm for a situation like this. His gaze was cold and calculated. But his happily bouncing erection was betraying him.

"Oh, quite the opposite I'd say. I think it's you who's lost their mind. What in the ever loving fuck gave you this crazy idea to lure me to bed while I'm experiencing my rut?! Did you inhale too much of the copious amount of hairspray you use?"

"Fuck you, too! First off, that's all natural. Thank you very much, you egotistical piece of shit. And secondly, what does it look like? I thought we trusted each other!" The Alpha used Atem's little rant to hastily put some pants on

"And this gave you the notion of offering me your body during my rut?! What do you think we are? Friends with benefits? Heat and rut bodies? Some nice trusting we have here. I thought you were different. "

"Of course it's not like that! I would never- hey what are you doing? But me down!" Seto had had enough of their endless screaming at each other and thanks to Atem's little stunt he needed another shower, ho-fucking-oray. He couldn't think straight while thinking constantly about sex and having to smell the sweet Omega smell right now, so he bundled the idiot up,- 

sadly he had no gag in his possession, even though the thought of stuffing Atem's mouth with something else did not help to fight his boner-

scooped him into his arms and went to his bedroom door in the faint attempt to get rid of that spikey haired pest for good. He just hoped Isono was still somewhere around. 

‐------

Mokuba was way too busy beating their head servant's butt in the new video game he got for an aced test by their adoptive father in hope of not having to smell or God forbid _hear_ his older brother while Seto experienced his half yearly rut.

While Gozaburo and everyone working in the Kaiba manor were rather unbiased in views regarding secondary genders, nobody wanted to be near a member of the house in the midst of either a rut nor a heat. Way too many headaches. They provided food and shelter during those times but otherwise kept their business to themselves. Mokuba was more than happy to have presented as a beta just a few months ago. Sure, being a Beta was rather unspectacular and without any class special attributes but it also meant no headaches regarding one's biological engineering about procreation. No heats, no ruts, no unwanted reactions caused by another secondary gender, no real social pressure of being a perfect, authoritative Alpha nor behaving like the ideal housewife. It was sure a stereotypical way to describe the secondary gender classes but still a fitting description. Mokuba was fine with being a Beta, as boring and plain it could be. At least nobody looked at him funny while emitting 'let's breed like bunnies' pheromones. 

So while oh so busy head servant Isono kept beating poor Mokuba in his latest favourite video game-

_He would have to ask Seto for some tips and pointers_

their quality time was suddenly rudely interrupted by some very heavy cursing coming from the grand staircase.

_"You brute! Let me down this instance!"_

_"Yes, yes. I'm the grey sprinkle on a rainbow cupcake. Now quiet your struggling before I drop you._ Again. _"_

_"You know what? You just might be the reason why the middle finger was invented in the first place."_

_"I forgot the world revolves around you. My apologies, how silly of me, you preening peacock of a bastard."_

His interest piqued, Mokuba paused the game to turn around and got a face full of blankets. Which were pointly dropped onto the large l-shaped couch. In front of him was a very angry and agitated looking Seto. An irritating tick in his brow and an angry snarl merring his handsome features. The bundle gave a few twitches until Mokuba could spy an unruly mop of tricoloured spikey hair. According to the overpowering smell this must be the Omega friend from school and the one Isono let in, claiming they brought this weekend's homework. Seto's gaze turned to Isono who looked quite caught.

"I thought you were too busy handling the house?" The gaze wandered to the person bundled up. A muffled reply came from the blanket burrito. Dramatically black framed eyes glared right back.

"I never said he was busy doing servant things!" Seto felt a serious headache coming in. He turned around to head to the connected kitchen in search of some cold water and some ibuprofen against the pain. Close to the door he threw an order for his younger brother over his shoulder. 

"I've no patience to deal with him today. Keep him entertained or throw him out. Frankly, I don't care. Just keep him away from me." And with that Seto disappeared through the door and back to his room.

\------

Three sets of eyes watched him dumbfounded leave. Mokuba was the first to speak up.

"Do I even want to know what you did?" Atem looked offended. 

"I merely surprised him!" Mokuba didn't believe the wild haired Omega.

"Sure looks like it. "

"Fine, I wanted to help your brother through his rut. I thought the hints were obvious enough but it seems your brother is way too thick headed."

"Yeah, he was always rather slow with stuff like that."

"Can you untie me?"

"Will you run back upstairs to annoy Seto further?"

"Hell yeah."

"Just, don't announce it to the whole house that it worked out between you two."

"Gotcha." And with that little Moki freed the weird Omega, helped him out of all the blankets, wished him everything to work out and got the biggest shock when Atem finally turned on his heels and stormed off in finding his brother, all the while showcasing the backside of his lovely shirt. Which was basically non existent. Just a beautiful canvas of honey coloured skin with dark brown markings looking suspiciously like hieroglyphs. Poor Isono sprung into action and tried to cover his young, innocent employer's eyes. While getting an eye full himself. The Omega had the audacity to give a saucy wink over his shoulder and gleam about Seto having something nice to look at. Isono made a mental note to block everyone from the young master's floor.

\------

Seto was absolutely done for this day. For the whole weekend, actually. He had hoped that after the shower and something nice to drink and snack, maybe sleeping some off, the heat of his rut would be over. But no. That annoying Omega with the sweetest scent he ever had the displeasure of smelling kept interrupting even his most private moments. Thanks to Atem he needed another shower and painkillers for an Atem induced headache. He needed to air out his entire bedroom, too, to get rid of that Omegan smell. His erection throbbed unhappily at the thought. At least one part of him was happy about Atem's unexpected visit. He just hoped that Mokuba was somehow successful in getting rid of that pesky Omega. Or keeping him occupied until Atem became too bored to stay. Just as far away as possible from him and his room.

Funny how the fates work.

Seto had barely reached his bedroom door, was just about to turn the handle, when suddenly a weight had settled onto his back, arms and legs hugging his body and crossing in the front. He didn't even need to scent the air for guessing who this might be, he had a pretty good guess.

"Atem, I told you to leave and stay away from me." The Omega in question buried his nose behind the Alpha's ear. A quiet chirping reached his ears.

"Take me to your room." 

Seto let out a defeated sigh. There was no winning with Atem once he set his mind.

"We _are_ in front of my room."

"Seto." Now he could feel soft lips on his scent glands. They should at least-

"We _will_ talk about this. I'm not spending my rut with you just because you felt like it or think you're doing me a favour. "

"Ah, but Seto. Here I am thinking this is all already cleared. Especially since half of our schoolmates believe us to be dating since the ice cream disaster some weeks ago."

"The ice cream disaster? You mean then they got some of that stuff on your ice cream cone that you're allergic to and instead of a refund or a new cone you just ate mine?" Seto could feel a wide grin on his neck. "Atem. Did you somehow ask them to put that stuff on your order? So you could mooch off of mine?"

"Maybe? It worked, didn't it?" A teasing nip of teeth, "now be a gentleman and carry me to your bed. I've been waiting for this way too long."

"Of course you have, you peacock."

\-------

"Hey Isono. I don't hear any screaming or things crashing into pieces."

"Acutely observed, young master."

"Do you want to grab some ice cream or other food? My treat. I'll tell father I needed to buy some school supplies with you."

"But young master, wouldn't that be prosperous!"

"-"

"I'd like to try these special fruit crepes from the Hidori shopping centre." 

\------'

"If anything happens, it's your fault."

"Sure."

"We _will_ talk in detail about this after everything."

"Whatever you say."

"And I won't be your glorified heat toy when the time comes."

"Wouldn't dream of it." And with that Atem pulled Seto's face to his level, closed his eyes and did what he wanted to do since the shared moment on the bed. He kissed the Alpha. Full on the lips, head tilted the slightest to the left and didn't have to wait too long until he felt Seto reciprocate. They kissed passionately at first, full of teeth, tongues and wildly fumbling hands. Their limbs couldn't decide what to touch first. While Atem dove right for the flimsy pants, fumbling with the stubborn fly, Seto took his time getting to know his partner's body. His fingers slithered over firm arms, a tensed stomach until they finally reached their desired destination, that perk little ass he dreamed of so many times. Seto gave the full globes a nice rub, fitting each cheek perfectly in each large hand and was delighted with the needy keening sound that escaped the Omega's lips.

"Seto~ don't tease like that!" The alpha couldn't suppress the shit eating grin. 

"Well, you asked for it. Now don't get shy." Atem sent him a heatless glare.

"I'm not getting flustered just from that! But could we at least move to your bed? I'm not sure if you've noticed but you're a giraffe and my neck is hurting."

"Sure, princess. Hold on tight."

"Wait- what?!" Ignoring the Omega's confused struggle, Seto moved his hands from that heavenly ass to Atem's upper legs and holstered the smaller one up and into his arms, holding his weight with ease and diving right in for another, slower kiss to get him pliant again. The walk to the bed was a slow one as Atem couldn't keep his hips from moving suggestively against the Alpha's front and Seto's hands wandered more than once from supporting Atem's legs to his ass for some more groping. When his legs finally hit the edge of the bed, he loosened his hold and, without much grace, let the other drop to the bouncy surface. Atem would vehemently deny the high pitched cry afterwards. 

"You bastard! Why did you do that?"

"Fun? Payback for waltzing in here without regards to my warning? Or maybe I just like to see you getting all flustered."

"You're unbelievable."

"Hn, and still you like me."

"Shut up and kiss me again, you stupid giraffe." Seto went right for kill, straddling Atem's middle and pushing him gently down until they lay flat on the spacious bed. Their hands started their journey anew with Atem diving right back into the open pants of his Alpha, his fingers closing around the hot and ready length. He shivered excitedly when he couldn't even close his hand around it.

"So big~." The length twitched happily.

"Don't say stuff like that." A furious blush was spreading all the way down to Seto's neck.

"But it is! And look, it's so wet already. You must be really excited already."

"I'm at the peak of my rut, what did you expect?" Atem didn't say anything. He just threw the other a lopsided grin and pushed his shoulders until they had switched places.

"Hey-!" Seto was silenced with a quick peck on the lips. 

"Hush. Let me. I really wanna try this out."

"Try what out? Atem -?!" He didn't get to finish his sentence. The moment Atem sat on top of him and got his already dangerously low pants completely off he went straight in for the prize. Soft lips closed around the tip of his sex and welcomed him insight an incredibly hot and moist heaven. Seto let his head fall back, hitting the headboard in process. He didn't care. Not when Atem was trying to suck his soul out through his dick. The Omega popped his head rhythmically up and down, getting familiar with the hot length and using his inexperienced tongue to wrack havoc on Seto's poor soul. Giving the tip playful kitten licks, putting his whole length in the inside of his cheeks while his delicate hands tried to massage every centimetre he couldn't reach with his mouth or massaging his already formed knot. His gut clenched in delicious pleasure and he saw white spots in his vision. He wouldn't last long. Already in a tense mood from his rut, coupled with Atem's earlier stunt and now his wet dreams coming true, Seto reached the edge alarmingly fast.

"Atem, fuck. Atem wait." He tried to pull him off his dick. With a wet plop the Omega released him. Shit, his lips actually _did_ look extremely pretty, all wet and shiny and red from sucking his dick. He couldn't help himself and leaned down to kiss Atem passionately again, shoving his tongue down his throat. "Fuck. Any longer and I would have come from just that." Atem looked pleased with that confession. 

"So it was good?"

"Of course it was good. Hell, it was fantastic. Where did you learn that?"

"Would you believe it to be a natural talent of mine?" He shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say, I'm always prepared. Now shut up and let me explore some more." And with that Atem continued his exploration of his Alpha's body and desire.

_His Alpha_

Atem couldn't believe he would ever have this thought. He met so many different, beautiful and interesting people in his young life. He tried dating Alphas, Betas, heck even other Omegas who felt saver with another Omega as a partner but none of these dates lastet more than a few hours and terribly bored him out of his mind. While Atem kept his mouth and tongue busy with tasting every inch of Seto cock and heavy balls, giving his tights a playful nip once in a while, and gloating in the shaky breaths and small gasps that came from the Alpha's mouth, loving the feeling of the strong hands holding on for dear life in his hair, he contemplated how different Seto was from the moment they met.

He was an extremely handsome Alpha, that's for sure. With his nice, sharp features, icy blue eyes and a really, _really_ nice body, Atem was able to smell his scent the first day when he introduced himself to his new classmates. And what a wonderful scent it was. Nice and crisp, like the fresh, untouched snow after a storm in winter. Atem was more than happy to have been holding his bag in front of him so it could hide his forming erection while his hole throbbed in pleasure of being in the presence of such a wonderful Alpha. And after experiencing Seto's overwhelming intellect and sharp personality his inner Omega was sold. Atem couldn't agree more.

So what if his methods in gaining the Alpha's attention were a little unorthodox, it worked didn't it? Him sucking and licking happily on said Alpha's naked skin was proof enough. 

"You can just come, you know? You're in a rut. It shouldn't take long for you to be ready again."

"And have you made fun of me for it? Pff, never."

"Don't be such a dick. This isn't a competition so stop ho-" Seto didn't let him finish that sentence. In the next instance the tight coil in his stomach finally snapped and he came all over Atem's face. Disbelieving, the Omega looked at him. 

"What? You told me yourself to go ahead. "

"Well yeah. A small warning would have been nice nonetheless." He tried to clean his face from the semen. Seto grinned at him. 

"Well, at least this is a nice look on you. Be grateful I'm still kinda in control or you'd be split open already. Now stop talking. You're killing my boner." He pulled him back up. "And I'm kinda at my limit already."

"Hey-!" Seto took the liberty to finally shut him up for good. He was fucking horny and their combined smells was driving him insane. Atem's playfulness and curiosity were kinda cute but now was the absolute worst time to indulge him.

He captured Atem's lips in a fierce kiss, forcing him into submission with harsh bites and nips and dominating his tongue, reducing the Omega to helpless, pliant heap of pleasure. He wasted no time in changing their positions so that he was on top, the Omega under him looking absolutely delicious. A string of saliva connected them then Seto broke their kiss for a short breath.

"If we continue, I won't be able to stop. Are you absolutely sure about spending this rut with me," 

"Yes, I am."

"There won't be lots of cuddles and tenderness. Maybe some, but for the most part this will be fast and straight to the point."

"I know. Bring it on."

"I warned you "

There was no big talk anymore. They kissed furiously, all teeth and tongue and bloody nips. Wandering hands made short work of the last pieces of clothing while Atem's hands kept themselves busy with stroking the Alpha's cock back into a dribbling, shiny mess. Seto moved from the Omega's lips over his delicate neck, over his swollen scent glands to his pretty dusty nipples and teased them with his tongue, making them shiny and puffy, eliciting the most delightful noises out of Atem's mouth. He could feel the smaller one trembling while his fingers wandered lower and lower. Giving the cute member a playful stroke before they reached their final destination, the dripping hole he dreamed of sinking into.

While their combined scents and the rut hormones told him just to push into the willing body beneath him, his rational mind told him that this was still Atem, albeit very much into this as him, but still shouldn't be treated like a faceless hole. So with shaking fingers, Seto started to slowly insert the first fingers, using Atem's juices as a lubricant. The Omega keening sounds of pleasure guiding him. He stroked the inside, scissors his fingers in an attempt to prepare Atem for the upcoming penetration while simultaneously looking for that one spot that would drive the Omega wild with pleasure. The moment Atem's eyes flew open and his back arched off of the bed, choking on a broken " _Seto!",_ the Alpha couldn't keep the grin from splitting his face. A hand in his chest stopped him in his actions.

"That's enough. I think I can handle you now."

"You sure? I'm kinda big, being an Alpha."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Put it in, please." Seto gulped loudly. Slowly he extracted his fingers, earning a needy meowl from the Omega, giving the right tight a loving caress on the way and leaned over the heap of pleasure that was Atem to grab the lube from his night table and started to put some on himself, trying to make everything as easy and painless as possible for both of them. And when some more of Atem's asshole, too for good measure. Trembling, he positioned the head of his cock at Atem's prepared hole, pausing to take a deep breath. The moment the needy hole winked at him he pushed inside. The beast inside him not letting him stop until every inch of his desire was encased in the velvety, hotly and welcoming walls. He could barely hear Atem's labored breathing, his inner Alpha was rattling at its cage, demanding to take the Omega roughly right here, right now and only letting go when he made sure he was filled to the brim with cum to insure a pup. Which was completely irrational for so many reasons but Seto's rational mind was shutting down. And extremely fast.

While Atem tried to get used to the large hot intrusion, large hands grabbed his tights, holding on tight while the Alpha positioned himself into a powerful position. Lifting the Omega's lower half off the bed Seto pulled slowly out, only to ram back inside. Hitting that delicious spot deep inside and stealing Atem's breath away with the ruthless pace he set. No stopping. No words. Only trying to hold on for dear life. The pleasure was numbing. Atem didn't know that an Alpha in a rut would be able to give such pleasure. That heavenly cock inside him carved a path of molden hot desire, stirring his inside up into a delicious mess. He could feel every ridge, every edge of his Alpha's rod ramming into him. Sometimes he wondered if he could feel him under his stomach, that meat slap drove that deep into him. But there was still an itch that needed to be satisfied. Weakly, he brought his arms which were grabbing for the blanket like mad to pull the frenzied Alpha in for a tender kiss.

"Ha~ Seto...from behind. Turn me around and to it from behind, AH! Please~"

The Alpha didn't seem to have heard him at first. Still plowing into him with rough snaps of hips. But then, a short moment of hips halting and Atem found himself in face down position, face pressed into the pillows, his ass up in the air and still being subjected to the delicious torture of that meaty rod. The Alpha paused for a moment and Atem wasn't sure if he finally discovered the surprise he got painted on his back just for this. But the cold dribble on his hole where the two of them were so lewdly connected told him that apparently Seto thought more lube was in need. The cold substance created an amazing contrast to the Alpha's hot skin and sex, causing him to let out loud purring and chirping noises. And then they were back at the ruthless fucking. The new position allowed for an ever deeper penetration, if that was even possible. Atem was sure he could feel that cock already in his throat. 

"AH! My back… ah fuck… look at my back!"

There was a stutter in the restless hips driving into him. A deep rumble. A soft caress of his hips and skin. And then it was even more brutal. Atem couldn't catch his breath. Seto didn't let him. The pace was even faster, no longer any form of control. That fat cockhead scraped his prostrate with every brutal snap of his hips. His own cock, bouncing merely with every forth and back, was leaking heavily on the bed and he could already feel their combined juices escaping his used hole and sliding down his tights. Their scents, mingled together to an inseparable smell mixed with the pheromones of sex and lubricant clouded his his mind and thinking. Making him only wanting to feel his powerful Alpha using him for his own pleasure and only stopping then both of them were satisfied with dripping with both their cum. The coil in his stomach tightened to an incredible force. He couldn't hold back anymore.

"Seto! AH! Seto, don't stop! I'm gonna.-! I'm gonna! AAAAAH-!"

He exploded all over the blanket, some landing on his chest and face with the force. Atem could feel the Alpha shuddering behind. His walls tightened and massaging him through his orgasm, forcing him to finally fill the Omega's hole with hot cum as well. Seto kept fucking him through both their climaxes, prolonging the pleasure for both of them until Atem meowed weakly, having enough and feeling too oversensitive. Slowly he pulled out, keeping his eyes on the reddened hole and watched with morbid fascination how it was overflowing with juices, huge amounts flowing freely out. The rut haze seemed to finally lessen and his rational mind was awake again. 

Atem was sprawled out, gasping for air and trying to calm his wildly beating heart down. Incredible. An Alpha's rut was incredible in stamina and giving pleasure. Probably because this was still Seto.

He felt movement above him and for a short moment he feared the Alpha was trying for another round. Until he felt strong arms pulling him into a chiseled chest. Warm and content, Atem purred in satisfaction. 

"Hey. You're alright?"

"Mhmm. A bit sore but still very happy."

"You never told me you have a tattoo. How did you manage that? We're still underage."

"It's henna, painted not inked. It'll go away in a few weeks. A friend painted it for me. It's a homage to my Egyptian roots. Do you like it?"

".....maybe. Let's go to sleep I'm fucking exhausted."

"Next round I wanna feel your knot."

"ATEM!"

* * *

When Gozaburo came home from his business dinner later this evening he was quite surprised that the head maid opened the door for him and not Isono.

"Good evening, Kaiba-sama. I hope your meeting went according to your expectations."

"Hana-san? Why are you answering the door? Where's Isono?"

"The head servant went out with the young master to eat sweet foods- I mean they went out to buy school supplies. "

"School supplies, eh?" He took a look around, noticing how eerily quiet it was in the house. No staff running around, nobody doing any chores and when was the last time somebody actually aired the rooms out? A peculiar smell in the air bothered his nose to an ungodly level.

"And what is this awful smell in the air? Did Mokuba try another recipe he found on the Internet?"

"The other young master has a visitor."

"A visitor?"

"A friend from school. They have been up in his room since noon. Isono-san banned the staff from entering master Seto's floor."

"You're aware he entered his rut yesterday? Who the hell would stay with an Alpha in a rut?"

"According to the smell, it is his Omega friend from school. The one with the spikey hair."

"An Omega?"

"An Omega."

"I guess I need to have 'the talk' with Seto after his rut ended. And I want to meet his new partner. Knowing Seto, there won't be another person. But before all that, Hana-san, would you care to join me in surprising my youngest son wherever he is?"

"Glady, master. "

"When let's get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not recommend having sex without protection! Stay safe and use condoms~
> 
> This was my very first time writing smut. Did I pass?
> 
> Comments and feedback is highly appreciated ♡
> 
> I'll post the teaser for my next story later this day, so stay tuned~

**Author's Note:**

> I swore to myself to only post completed stories with multiple chapters so that nobody would have to wait for a continuation. But since Ugli is such a wonderful person and uploads all this amazing chapters every week, keeping the fandom alive, I think it's only fair she gets a little love back. This story is not finished yet, but I'll do my best to finish up as fast as possible!


End file.
